Question: A point has rectangular coordinates $(-5,-7,4)$ and spherical coordinates $(\rho, \theta, \phi).$  Find the rectangular coordinates of the point with spherical coordinates $(\rho, \theta, -\phi).$
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
-5 &= \rho \sin \phi \cos \theta, \\
-7 &= \rho \sin \phi \sin \theta, \\
4 &= \rho \cos \phi.
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
\rho \sin (-\phi) \cos \theta &= -\rho \sin \phi \cos \theta = 5, \\
\rho \sin (-\phi) \sin \theta &= -\rho \sin \phi \sin \theta = 7, \\
\rho \cos (-\phi) &= \rho \cos \phi = 4.
\end{align*}so the rectangular coordinates are $\boxed{(5,7,4)}.$